Souvenirs d'une Autre Vie
by Lys8375
Summary: Après le combat contre Poséidon, Seiya et ses amis ont raccompagné Shiryû aux 5 Pics où ils font la connaissance du vieux maître, Dohko. En les observant, le Chevalier de la Balance voit d'anciens souvenirs remonter à la surface...


**Salut à tous! 2e petite fic, comme je vous l'avais annoncé dans la précédente. Comme la première, celle-ci est écrite depuis plus d'un mois et demi et je peux enfin la poster^^**

 **J'espère que vous l'apprécierez, tout comme j'ai apprécié l'écrire.**

 **Disclaimers: Saint Seiya et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, malheureusement, sinon je serais riche. Ils sont la propriété de Masami Kuramada.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Réminiscences**

 ** _ou_**

 **Souvenirs d'une Autre Vie**

Dohko de la Balance, rescapé de la Guerre Sainte de 1743, était assis à sa place habituelle, un caillou plat en face de la grande cascade de Rozan. Le soleil de Chine se reflétait sur l'immémoriale chute d'eau qui se déversait avec force dans la rivière en contrebas, mais le vieux maître était depuis longtemps habitué à son grondement apaisant.

Un éclat de rire retentit et fit fleurir un sourire sur les lèvres du Chevalier d'Or. Le combat contre Poséidon s'était terminé récemment et, si les Chevaliers de Bronze s'en étaient cette fois-ci tiré sans trop de mal au niveau blessures, son disciple, Shiryû, avait malheureusement une nouvelle fois perdu la vue. Ses amis l'avaient raccompagné jusqu'aux 5 Pics et avaient, avec sa permission, décidé de passer quelques jours ici.

Dohko devait bien avouer qu'il y avait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas retrouvé avec autant de monde autour de lui. Plus de 200 ans, en fait, et c'était quelque chose qui lui avait manqué. Il avait presque oublié à quel point il appréciait une telle compagnie. Surtout celle d'adolescents car, malgré son apparence décrépie, il avait en réalité à peine dix-neuf ans grâce au Misopethamenos que lui avait accordé Athéna (Sasha) il y a 243 ans.

243 ans déjà... Le temps avait avancé si vite, mais paradoxalement, il avait avancé si lentement... Depuis que Shion était mort assassiné il y a 13 ans, il ne restait plus que lui comme seul témoin du passé. Tous ceux qu'il avait connu autrefois n'étaient plus de ce monde...

—AIEUH !

—Et bien, Seiya ! **[1]**

Dohko baissa les yeux vers ce cri qui avait résonné jusqu'à lui. Seiya était assis sur un rocher et il se massait la tête, les larmes aux yeux, tout en fusillant Hyôga du regard.

—M'enfin quoi, Hyôga ?!

—Tu vas rester là à rêvasser longtemps ? Viens nous aider un peu, jus de nouilles! répliqua le Cygne en désignant les autres qui préparaient le repas avec Shunrei.

—Rahh! C'est bon, j'arrive! **[1]**

La moue vexée qu'arbora Seiya en se levant tout comme son échange avec Hyôga fit l'effet d'un véritable déjà-vu au Chevalier de la Balance. L'espace d'un instant, il eut l'impression de voir Tenma, son ancien et premier disciple, alors que le _« Lost Canvas »_ venait tout juste de recouvrir les cieux.

La ressemblance entre les deux Chevaliers de Pégase était grande et ce n'était pas la première fois, depuis qu'il avait rencontré Seiya, que cela lui arrivait. Ils avaient tous deux cet air un peu rebelle, cette décontraction vis-à-vis de la vie et surtout, cette obstination, cette volonté que rien ni personne ne semblait pouvoir arrêter, pas même les Dieux. Si cela le déstabilisait beaucoup, d'un autre côté c'était aussi quelque chose qu'il appréciait. Cela lui rappelait que, même s'il était désormais une toute autre personne, Tenma avait tenu sa promesse de le revoir. D'ailleurs, c'était grâce à la présence de Seiya de Pégase auprès de Saori Kido qu'il avait deviné que celle-ci était bel et bien Athéna...

—Roshi ? **[2]**

Dohko leva les yeux pour trouver Shunrei en face de lui.

—Oui, Shunrei? Demanda t-il.

—Le repas est prêt, dit-elle avec un sourire.

Sourire qu'il lui rendit.

—J'arrive, Shunrei.

La jeune fille acquiesça puis se détourna pour aller rejoindre les autres, et plus précisément Shiryû. Un sentiment de nostalgie s'insinua dans le vieux (jeune) Chevalier d'Or tandis qu'il se levait pour aller rejoindre les adolescents. Depuis quelques temps déjà, il avait pris conscience que sa fille adoptive avait bien grandi et qu'elle n'était plus une enfant. Shiryû et elle s'étaient considérablement rapprochés et c'était grâce à ses prières remplies d'amour que le Dragon avait triomphé de DeathMask. Si cela l'attristait quelque peu et le mettait mal à l'aise, il savait aussi qu'il n'aurait pas pu trouver mieux que Shiryû pour prendre soin d'elle.

Il arriva près des adolescents et Shun d'Andromède se pencha pour lui tendre une assiette.

—Tenez, Roshi, fit-il en souriant.

Le vieil (jeune) homme le remercia d'un hochement de tête, et sourit lorsque Shun réprimanda Seiya pour se goinfrer devant leurs hôtes. Il avait rarement rencontré quelqu'un comme Andromède au cours de sa vie. Ce garçon possédait une telle joie de vivre, une âme si pure que l'on ne penserait jamais qu'il puisse être Chevalier...

C'est alors que le soleil se refléta sur ses yeux émeraude et Dohko eut son deuxième déjà-vu en moins d'une demi-heure. Des yeux aussi purs que ceux de Shun, il en avait déjà vu... La couleur était certes différente, mais il ne pourrait jamais les oublier...

Se sentant fixé, le garçon se tourna vers lui, interrogatif et innocent.

—Qu'y a t-il? Demanda t-il.

—Rien du tout, Shun, fit le vieux maître en dissimulant son trouble.

 _« Je regardais tes yeux. Ils sont bien beaux. »_ **[3]**

Cette phrase qu'il ne prononça pas ressortit également de sa mémoire. Elle aurait été appropriée. Shun était si semblable à Alone que c'en était effrayant. Pas physiquement, mais ils possédaient la même innocence, la même pureté... mais c'était impossible! Jamais Hadès ne se réincarnerait dans un Chevalier d'Athéna! Mais égoïstement, la Balance espérait qu'il y avait, sur Terre, quelqu'un d'autre possédant une âme aussi pure, si ce n'est plus que celle d'Andromède. Autrement... il n'imaginait que trop bien quel serait le destin de ce garçon...

—Au fait, Shun, demanda Shiryû, attirant l'attention de tous sur lui. Tu sais où Ikki a pu aller?

Le Phénix les avait accompagné jusqu'à Rozan mais il était reparti presque aussitôt et maintenant, il était, comme à son habitude, on ne sait où. **[4]**

Shun secoua la tête.

—Non, je ne sais pas, dit-il. Mais je ne m'en fait pas. Nii-san **[5]** sera là quand on aura besoin de lui.

—Quand TU auras besoin de lui, plutôt, grommela Seiya.

—Comment ça? demanda Shunrei.

Dohko prêta lui aussi attention. Des cinq Bronzes, Ikki était de loin le plus solitaire et le plus mystérieux. Tel le Phénix, il laissait bien peu de gens l'approcher.

—Rien, dit Shun. Seiya exagère.

—Non, je n'exagère pas, répliqua Pégase, pas méchamment cependant. À chaque combat qu'on a mené, Ikki ne nous a rejoint que lorsque Shun était en danger. Dans le Temple des Gémeaux et celui de la Vierge pour la Bataille du Sanctuaire, dans le combat contre Mime de Benetnash à Asgard, et enfin, pour nous sauver tous les trois, Hyôga, Shun et moi de Kaasa des Lymnades au Sanctuaire de Poséidon.

Là, Shun ne trouva rien à dire parce que c'était vrai.

—Il n'est pas lâche, intervint alors Hyôga d'un ton rassurant, loin de là. Mais en quelque sorte... c'est un peu comme s'il se fichait d'être Chevalier... Il respecte beaucoup Athéna, et agira si besoin est... mais ça ne sera jamais, je pense, sa motivation première. Ce sera toujours de protéger Shun.

Il y eu un silence où chacun eut une réaction différente. Le Chevalier d'Andromède rougissait sous les regards amusés du Cygne, du Dragon et de Pégase, et Shunrei avait l'air songeuse. Quant au vieux maître, il était plongé dans les souvenirs que la description du Phénix avaient fait resurgir pour la troisième fois de la journée.

C'était le souvenir d'un autre oiseau de feu, un homme solitaire et tourmenté qui ne vivait que pour une seule et unique raison: protéger de tout son être la personne qui ressemblait tant à son petit frère décédé. Un homme tellement consumé par la haine et la rage qu'il était sur le point de perdre son humanité:

Kagaho du Bénou, de l'Étoile Céleste de la Cruauté.

Les ressemblances entre ce dernier et Ikki du Phénix étaient elles aussi troublantes. Toux deux étaient des oiseaux de feu immortels et d'après son souvenir, au moment de sa mort, les flammes du Bénou avaient changé de couleur, passant du noir à un orangé plus ordinaire, tandis que la forme d'un phénix apparaissait derrière lui. Ensuite, ils avaient chacun un jeune frère qu'ils devaient protéger à tout prix et qui était tout pour eux. Malheureusement, ayant échoué dans cette tâche, Kagaho s'était perdu dans les ténèbres et s'était dévoué à Hadès (Alone) pour sa ressemblance avec son petit frère.

Était-il possible que le sombre Bénou soit devenu l'éclatant Phénix dans cette vie? Avec cette fois pour but, de ne jamais échouer dans la tâche qu'il s'était lui-même confié...?

—Roshi?

Tiré de ses réflexions, celui-ci leva les yeux. Tous le regardaient.

—Vous allez bien? demanda Shiryû qui restait « observateur » malgré sa cécité. Vous semblez distrait, aujourd'hui...

Le Chevalier de la Balance secoua la tête et rit pour les rassurer.

—Ho ho ho... fit-il. Ce n'est rien. J'étais simplement perdu dans mes souvenirs. Lorsqu'on est aussi vieux que moi, c'est une chose qui arrive souvent.

Il leur sourit, et ils lui rendirent son sourire. Mais Seiya continuait de le fixer discrètement comme s'il se retenait de lui demander quelque chose.

—Oui, Seiya? demanda Dohko, surprenant Pégase. Tu as quelque chose à me demander?

—Ben... commença ce dernier, en fait... je me demandais... vous avez quel âge?

—Seiya! s'exclama Shiryû, offusqué, tandis que Shunrei avait l'air indignée. C'est personnel! Ça ne te regarde pas!

Enfin, il ne l'avouerais jamais, mais le Dragon s'était lui aussi demandé la même chose plus d'une fois, mais il n'avait jamais osé le faire à voix haute. Le vieux maître eut un nouveau rire.

—Ce n'est rien, Shiryû, dit-il. Il est normal d'être curieux et c'est une question parfaitement légitime. Je suis d'ailleurs étonné que ni toi ni Shunrei ne me l'ayez jamais posé.

Les deux intéressés rougirent sous les regards amusés des autres adolescents.

—Pour répondre à ta question, Seiya, continua tranquillement Dohko, j'ai 261 ans. Je prendrai mes 262 ans en Octobre. **[6]**

Il avait dit cela sur un ton badin. Les quatre Bronzes et Shunrei le regardèrent avec ahurissement. Tous pensaient la même chose: _« C'est une blague?! C'est pas possible de vivre aussi longtemps! »_ Néanmoins, après plusieurs minutes de silence où on entendit que le grondement de la cascade, ils durent admettre que non, le vieux maître n'était pas en train de se payer leur tête. Il avait réellement plus de deux siècles! D'ailleurs, intérieurement, ce dernier riait bien de la tête qu'ils faisaient.

—M-M-Mais... Comment? balbutia Shun.

Dohko sourit.

—Ça, Shun, c'est une histoire pour un autre jour.

 _« Oui, »_ songea la Balance tout en finissant son repas. _« Un autre jour... »_

La Guerre Sainte contre Hadès était proche, il le savait. Le sceau d'Athéna retenant les 108 Étoiles Maléfiques s'affaiblissait. À cette occasion, il assumerait à nouveau sa véritable apparence pour combattre les armées des Enfers. Alors, la curiosité des garçons serai satisfaite. Toutefois, il ne se faisait aucune illusion. Cette fois-ci, il ne reviendrait pas, il en avait la certitude. Il ne s'en inquiétait pas, au contraire. Il avait vécu bien plus longtemps que presque n'importe quel homme. Il était temps pour lui de laisser sa place aux jeunes de cette époque. Il avait déjà son successeur, de toute façon. Il savait que Shiryû porterait très bien l'Armure de la Balance.

Et enfin, il rejoindrait tous ses amis et compagnons d'il y a 243 ans... Il reverrait Shion... Tenma... et tous les autres... Non, Dohko était prêt à transmettre son héritage.

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

 **[1]** Réparties tirés en partie de _« Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas »_ tome 6, page 114.

 **[2]** Roshi = « Vieux Maître »

 **[3]** _« Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas »_ tome 1, page 107

 **[4]** À l'origine, j'avais prévu qu'Ikki soit présent dans cette fic, mais finalement il m'a fait faux bond au cours de l'écriture^^

 **[5]** Nii-san = « Grand-frère »

 **[6]** Malheureusement, vu le timing de la Guerre Sainte, il ne les a jamais atteint.

 **Et voilà! Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez! Laissez des commentaires!**


End file.
